The Past in the Pub
by jmary89
Summary: Booth and Brennan before Hannah. A tall, gorgeous, brunette catches Booth's eye at the Founding Fathers, who turns out to not only be someone special from his past, but a new addition to the Jeffersonian team. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Past in the Pub

Hey Guys :)

This is my first fan fic, so I'm still getting used to how everything works! I will try and match the story as close to the shows timeline as possible, but in order for this story to work, some things will be changed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!

Chapter 1

Booth stood in the door way to his partner's office, watching her silently as she finished typing up her findings from the day. Dr. Temperance Brennan was definitely dedicated to her work– it was 10pm and she was still working, which wasn't an unusual place to find Brennan at that time of night. Booth knew she probably hadn't eaten, so he had grabbed some pizza on his way over to the Jeffersonian. He watched her for a few more minutes before he decided to disturb her.

"Hey Bones." He said, using his charm smile.

"Hello." She replied, not taking her eyes off her computer screen, purposely so too. Brennan knew all too well that her partner was there to whisk her away from her work to eat and drink beer and as soon as she saw his 'charm smile', there was no way she would get any more done. She needed to finish this report by morning so she could work on her limbo case files.

"C'mon Bones, not even a proper greeting for the best partner in the world? I guess I'll just have to eat this pizza all by myself."

"Yes, it would seem that way."

"Don't make me come over there, Bones."

"You're more than welcome to come over here Booth, although I think you'd probably be bored."

"Bones, we are supposed to be meeting everyone at Founding Fathers for drinks, it is Friday remember?"

"I'm aware of the day, Booth. I need to get this report done by morning or I won't get a chance to work on the limbo bones – which is what the Jeffersonian actually pays me for." She knew there was no point arguing anymore, Booth had come in and sat on the couch to eat his pizza and the cheesy aroma had gotten the better of her. "But, I guess I could come in early tomorrow."

"That's my girl!"

And with that, Brennan saved her work, grabbed a slice and relaxed with the handsome agent that was Seeley Booth.

Xxx

"Where are those two?" Cam wondered aloud to the group. Cam was joined by Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Daisy and Wendell at their usual booth at the Founding Fathers. They had already been there for a few hours and wondered where their friends had got to.

"Agent Studly and Bren? Probably off somewhere, pretending they aren't in love with each other." Angela replied.

"Oh I know!_ I_ feel sexually frustrated after being around them for 10 minutes! I don't know how they can be so oblivious to each other, especially after this long." Cam replied. The partners, and the 'squints' were heading into their sixth year of working together, and the sexual tension had been there since day one.

"Haha, I totally know what you mean. I'm just glad I can go to my Hodgy for my 'needs'."

"Damn right you can baby." Hodgins replied with a flirty smile.

"Alright you two, I will get an ice bucket if I have to!" Cam reacted, trying to hide a smile.

Xxx

Walking into the Founding Fathers, Special Agent Seeley Booth breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a long day, and the smell of stale beer and laughter coming from his friends and work colleagues was enough to relax him. Heading over to their normal table, Booth stopped at the bar to grab a scotch when he heard a familiar voice, then a laugh that could only belong to one person. A voice and laugh he hadn't heard in a long time, but it couldn't be anybody else. He turned to his left, and sure enough there she was. Yes, she was a little older, taller, but those blue eyes and that smile could only belong to one person. He walked over to her and her group of friends.

"Squirt?" He exclaimed, putting his hand on her shoulder.

The brunette turned around with a smile on her face. There was only three people in this world who called her that, one was dead, the other on a boat in the Caribbean, leaving only one person – Seeley Booth.

"Seeley! Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" Kate Sullivan hugged her old friend tight. She had known Seeley her whole life; he was like a brother to her. Her real brother, Tim, had gone through the latter high school years, then college with Seeley Booth and finally, while Booth went into the Army, Tim had become an agent. They met up again when Booth became an agent when he came back from war. Kate had been an unexpected baby for the Sullivan's – 12 years younger than Tim, meaning Booth had known Kate most of her life. The age gap hadn't meant anything though – Kate could throw a football and shoot hoops like a pro with them by the time she was ten. While keeping in touch with both boys as much as she could, by the time Kate was 13, Tim and Seeley were out in the world doing their own thing. It wasn't long after she heard that both of them were agents – she knew that's what she was going to do too.

"I can't believe how long it's been, Kate." Booth said.

"It's ok. You guys were older, have your own lives. By the way – it will be Agent 'Squirt' from now on,

thank you!" Kate revealed.

"What? No way. Twelve year olds can't be agents." He smiled.

"Shut up! I am 24 now, thank you very much!"

"So this is why you're in D.C.?"

"Yep. Hoping to work somewhere in your department, actually. I majored in forensic anthropology and after completing my agent training – Director Hacker suggest I come over to major crimes with the good old Seeley Booth." Kate smiled at her old friend. While having no contact with Booth in over ten years, one couldn't study anthropology and not know of Dr. Temperance Brennan and the work she does, especially with the FBI.

"Of course you would, Squirt. Anything to be with me!" Booth joked. "But, if that's the road you want to take, I'd be more than happy to take you on. Although, I have a feeling my partner may not love the idea."

Grinning, Kate replied "Who, Tempe? You know, I don't think she'd mind."

"Oh yeah. The whole she-dated-your-brother-thing. How could I forget?"

"Yup. We met briefly a few times. Look, Seel, I'd love to catch up. Can we do lunch tomorrow or Sunday? I don't start at the bureau til next week. "

"That would be great. Tomorrow at the Royal Diner – 12pm."

"Excellent. I'll see you there." Kate hugged Booth goodbye. "It was really nice to see you again, Seel."

"You too. Bye Squirt."

Seeing Kate all grown up had really taken Booth by surprise, he couldn't believe how much of her life he had missed. Not only that, but when had been the point they lost contact? The Sullivan's had been family to him when he didn't have one and besides seeing Sully around the bureau occasionally and when he had dated Brennan, he hadn't seen Kate, Bryan or Liz in years.

Hey! Well this is my first fan fic, so I welcome any constructive criticism and of course compliments...or any advice :)

-Jess


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate was early to the Diner the next morning; she was both excited and a little nervous at the idea of being close with Seeley again. She didn't know if everything would be the same or

whether things would be different. All the Sullivan's were close with Seeley – he was practically one of them and Kate had lots of fond memories, so there was no reason why they couldn't

pick up where they left off.

"Heya, Katiekins!" Booth said as he sat down. Seeley Booth had most certainly not changed and Kate didn't have anything to worry about.

"Seeley Snail! Enough with the nicknames, ok?" Kate said laughing.

"Haha, ok. I'll stop if you promise never to call me Seeley Snail again. Ever. Not even when you beat at basketball."

"Done and done. So, how is life? Tell me all the juicy deets, big bro."

"Deets?"

"Deets – you know, details. Parker would be like, 10 now yeah? You should know these things. Geez, Seel, get up with it!"

"Haha ok ok. Yes, Parker will be 10 this year. Let me see. I went back to Afghanistan last year to train soldiers. Prior to that, Bones and I had been working together for about 5 years. And before that, nothing much."

"So are you and Tempe married with beautiful babies yet?"

"Sorry?" Booth sputtered, pie spitting everywhere.

"Well, that's the main reason Timmy didn't come back for her. He knew you guys had a thing. And not just _a thing_, a massive-everyone-can-see-it-except-the-two-people-it-involves thing. I just assumed you two had gotten your act together. Obviously not. I'm sorry if it's a tender subject."

"No, no, its fine. I just, uh, we have been through a rough patch lately. Well, like a year long rough patch, actually. But hey, we are working on it and everything is fine now. Enough about my life. What have you been doing with yourself? Sully? Bryan, Liz?"

"You don't know? Dad died last year I thou- Seel?"

"Bryans dead? Katie! Why wasn't I told?" Booth went pale. He couldn't believe that the closest thing besides he grandfather to a dad had died, and no one had bothered to tell him.

"Seeley, I'm so sorry. Tim tried to contact you, phone, email – I guess he had the wrong details or something. I just assumed you couldn't make it to the funeral. I'm so so sorry."

"Yeah, the last number and email address Sully had for me was before I 'died'. I had to get new everything after an undercover op a few years ago, and I was also pretty much un-contactable in Afghanistan. Jesus. Kate, I'm sorry to hear that. How?"

"It's ok. I mean, I miss him like crazy and I'm still trying to get over it, but I'm doing ok. It was a heart attack. We couldn't believe it, no warning or previous heart disease. I mean the guy was healthy as an ox. Built like one too." Kate smiled as she remembered her dad.

"I remember. How is Lizzie doing?"

"Mom's good. She is still trying to deal with everything, but besides that, good. Tim is good too. Still off in the Caribbean somewhere, doing charters. He tells us its 'fishing' and 'snorkeling' charters, but personally, I think he has stripper parties every night. It has to be. I mean this is the longest he has stayed in one profession since losing Ben." Seeley laughed, and then sat for awhile, remembering the agent who had sacrificed himself for Sully a few years back. Sully had never really got over it and had been trying to find himself ever since.

'I'm so sorry about Bryan, Squirt. You know I would've been there if I knew. You will have to take me back home one day to see your mom, it's been too long.'

"I know you would have been there Seeley, it's never too late to show you care though and I'm positive mom would love to see you, Tim too."

"Ohhh I saw enough of Sully when he dated Bones. But it would be nice to see him again."

"Well, maybe I could convince him to come back – he loved Tempe you know. That's why he left, coz he knew you two were supposed to be together, but since you haven't got your act together in 5 years…." Kate smirked when she saw the jealousy flare up in Booths eyes.

"Hey! Bones and I, well, we can only ever be partners now. Too much has happened and I couldn't lose her as a partner if we didn't work out romantically. I need her in my life. But that doesn't mean you have to bring that oaf of a brother back."

"Haha. Oh Seeley. You two are still fighting over women. Some people never change! But what you just said, it proves you love her. Love can conquer anything if you believe it can."

Kate and Seeley sat silently for a few moments, pondering over their catch up session. Things hadn't changed, at least not personality wise. Booth was still Booth and Kate was still Kate.

Both were older and somewhat wiser, but the love and friendship was still there. That's how Kate could tell that there was one thing stopping Seeley from being truly happy – his partner.

Kate was going to make it her personal mission to get these two together if it killed her. Life was too short to waste time on the 'what if's'.


End file.
